The Secret of Arendelle
by darkangelmei
Summary: The King and Queen of Arendelle tried to help Elsa control her powers. They spent almost every waking moment with her. But they had quite a few reasons for doing so. A secret that they held in their hearts for years. One that they removed from the minds of the whole kingdom. Elsa wasn't the first born. or even the first child with ice powers. Before Anna&Before Elsa there was Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago in the kingdom of Arendelle, there live a king and queen. The two rulers were beloved throughout the kingdom by all their subjects. The only thing

the King and Queen loved more than their kingdom was each other but that was about to change. For on a beautiful spring morning, a light frost appeared as

the Queen discovered she was pregnant. The whole kingdom rejoiced at the news and a grand ball was held every month of the pregnancy. At the end of the

nine months the kingdom rejoiced even more, if you can believe it, as the baby was born. The night of the birth, the full moon shined brighter than ever

before. The queen after being in labor for over two hours gave her final push. "You did it, Your Highness. It's a boy." The queen turned to the midwife, the

doctor, and her husband and smiled. The kingdom had its first heir, a prince, that the King and Queen named Jack. They presented their new born son to their

people and beamed with pride. Years passed and Prince Jack grew quickly. The whole kingdom was preparing for the young prince's fourth birthday party. The

party was planned and execute without a hitch. That night, however, the King and Queen made a shocking discovery. Their beloved son had developed

strange powers of ice and snow. They were certain that Jack had been born with them and began to panic. Their young son had no idea how to control these

strange powers and had severely frightened one of the castle maids. With hearts filled with fear, they looked at each other with fear as they knew of only one place way they could go to find a way to

protect the kingdom and their only son. In the dead of night, the royals took their son and his trusted nurse maid to a clearing in the forest. After a short time, what

looked like rocks perfectly centered in a pattern in said clearing began to move. These rocks revealed themselves to be trolls. The King looked at them with a

begging look in his eyes. "Please help us. It's my son. He has developed strange powers of ice and snow and frost that we believe he was born with. He can't

control them. Is there any way to suppress them? Is there anything you can do?" The leader of the trolls stepped forward at hearing His Majesty's plight. "I

know of only one way to remedy this situation Your Majesty. His mind must be wiped of anything to do with his powers. But I am afraid there is also a terrible

price to pay for this remedy for he must also forget his heritage, you, and the kingdom of Arendelle." "What?!" Nothing could prepare the king for what he was

about to see. He turned and in that instant he almost wished he hadn't. The sight before him was one of tremendous suffering. The queen all but fell to her

knees carrying her four year old son. "That is not all Your Majesties. The kingdom must be made to forget of Prince Jack's existence as well. Only you will

remember he ever existed." The troll leader was heartbroken for the royal couple but he knew he must do it this way no matter how much he hated it. Destiny

had proclaimed his fate and he had no choice but to obey lest the whole fabric of time came undone. "You must choose a peasant family you can trust

outside of the kingdom to raise the prince as their own. I am sorry Your Majesties, there is no other way." With tears and loud cries the Queen gave her son

to her husband who, with a heavy heart and tears as well, gave his son to the troll leader. It was decided that the nurse maid would take him in to her home

deep in the woods where they both together with the nurse maid's daughter would live. The queen's heart was breaking at the thought of living life without

her precious child and her soul was shattered when the troll leader performed the spell. With a heavy heart the king held back his wife, who was kicking and

screaming hysterically, as the nurse maid left for her home caring her now son with her. The king struggled to take the queen back to the castle knowing that

by the time they returned there would be no evidence that they ever gave the kingdom a male heir. As he watched them go, the troll leader sighed a sigh of

defeat. He wished he could change and rewrite this night but sadly he was reminded he could not for he knew if he messed with fate there would be dire

consequences. "Oh little Jack," he thought, "the future that awaits you… the hardships and the pain…I only hope you will be prepared for the destiny that fate

has chosen to have dealt to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months had passed since that heartbreaking night and the Queen still wasn't the same. She had been refusing to eat for far too long so she was

extremely weak. There were times when she would awake screaming and crying out hysterically. There were times when she had to be force fed by doctors

due to her being too weak for their liking. All the while her husband was full of worry. The King had no idea how to get his wife out of the depression from the

loss of their son. For almost a year the king did not want his wife to have contact with the nurse maid who had their son for the pain it caused her. Finally

having seen the suffering she had endured from the situation they were in, he caved in. The king allowed his wife to write to the nurse maid to check on their

son. She was the only one the mind wipe spell did not affect. The queen sent the letter and eagerly awaited the reply. She wished that her son could be with

her but she would have to settle for this. As the mail courier arrived two days later he was almost attacked by the queen in her eagerness to read the

response. She ripped open the envelope and read the response. _**"Dear Queen of Arendelle, I trust this letter finds you well. I had been informed by the **_

_**King for some time not to write you but have now been given the okay to do so. As for your son, Jack, he is growing up so fast. He is exceptionally**_

_** smart and helps with the chores around the house. He is also my go-to babysitter for my daughter while I have to run to town to go buy food and**_

_** other necessities. None of his powers have returned since the day the spell was cast. He caught a small cold yesterday but he is getting better. I **_

_**am so sorry for the separation but that is all I have to report for now. Your loyal subject, Aria." **_The queen read that letter over and over again. She

must have read it a billion times finally returning to her old self. A few days later, on the fifth anniversary of Jack's birth, the queen was terribly sad and held

on to the letter for dear life. She sat on the window seat in her chambers leaning against the window and let a few tears fall. She was incredibly sad but felt

somewhat happy knowing he was alive and well taken care of. At the end of the day the queen asked for a special desert to be made and ate it in the royal

chambers with the king. They both whispered "Happy Birthday, Jack" as they partook in the small cake. After the private celebration, life carried on as usual.

The royals would send a letter every day to check on their son. Then one night, miraculously, the queen discovered she was pregnant again. The fear of

powers appearing in this child was forgotten in the joy of it all. The kingdom rejoiced as it had for Jack's birth but they did not remember that. The royal balls

were held every month of the pregnancy. Nine months to the day they discovered the queen was pregnant she once again went into labor. After two hours

and one final push later, the queen lay on her bed breathless and exhausted. "Oh your highness you did a very good job. It's a girl your majesty." The queen

smiled as the baby princess was handed to her. She was beautiful. She had blond hair and cerulean eyes. The king beemed with pride as he was allowed in to

see his wife and for the first time lay eyes on his child. "It's a girl my love and she is so beautiful. I have just the name for you. You, my dear, are the royal

Princess Elsa of Arendelle." The nurse maid and king smiled believing that the name was perfect for the new born princess. As soon as the queen was strong

enough she and her husband took their new born daughter to the balcony to introduce her to the kingdom. Oh the attention she received was gobbled up.

From the balcony you could see little Princess Elsa give her first giggle for the whole kingdom. Everyone who had come to see the new baby had their hearts

melted by that little girl. "Awww" could be heard from everyone as the royals smiled. This left no doubt in her abilities to one day be an exceptional, kind, and

loving queen. Though the royals now had a new child they never forgot to write and check on Jack. For three years the royals felt that all was right with the

world Elsa had grown up quite a bit since her debut as a new born princess. The queen was having a little trouble jumbling taking care of Elsa, writing and

checking on Jack, and being seven months pregnant with her now third child. Every month there was a ball just as before but this time something went wrong.

On the night of the ball someone accidently tripped the queen and she fell on her tummy. She panicked that something had happened to her baby and was

rushed to her chambers with doctors and mid wives all around her. She ended up giving birth to a little girl two months early but the doctors informed the

royal family that the new born princess was perfectly healthy. However this made no difference to Elsa who had run and locked herself in her room, her

emotions a wreck. She closed her eyes but when she opened them she almost screamed. Because her emotions were so out of control her powers unlocked a

year ahead of time and Elsa saw her room covered in ice and snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa was terrified at the sight of her room. She tried her best to figure out what was happening and found out it was her doing this. She sat against her door

taking deep breathes in an effort to calm herself and after a short time found that it worked. She tried to compose herself so no one would suspect anything

happened and gasped. Her eyes were different. From what were once deep cerulean shades, her eyes were now a bluish silvery color. Deciding that her

parents would be too preoccupied to notice, she went to her mother to see her baby sister planning on telling her parents nothing. She didn't feel the need

to. Elsa hoped that the ice and snow wouldn't return anymore so she thought _"Why worry them?"_. She finally had the courage to enter her mother's chambers

after the accident that night. "Oh Elsa my dear, come. Come meet your new baby sister, Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle…" Elsa approached her mother's bed

and let out a small gasp of happiness. For too long she had no one to play with. She had roamed the halls of the castle, played in the courtyard and

sometimes played with one of her nurse maids. This was great and all but it wasn't the same as having another child to play with. She looked down in the

bundle in her mother's arms and saw an adorable baby girl. She already had a head full of red hair and a bubbly personality but what most captured Elsa were

her little sister's eyes. The color of Anna's eyes were exactly the same as hers. This worried her a bit but once her little sister looked up at her with a loving

look in her eyes she forgot about it. Elsa climbed into her mother's bed and took Anna in her arms. She leaned in close and whispered softly, "I will always

protect you Anna." The King and Queen looked at their children and were extremely happy but their happiness was the bittersweet kind. They only wished

that the entire family was there to celebrate this momentous day. The King and Queen knew they could never speak of that aloud to their children. At least

until the time was right. Instead of separating, the whole family slept together in the King and Queen's chambers. In the morning the queen sent another

letter to check on her son as she did every morning before Anna awoke. She didn't cry as one would suspect but rather observed the room as best she could.

Her beautiful eyes filled with wonder. The kingdom was throwing a royal ball to celebrate the birth of the princess that night and everyone was rushing around

getting everything ready. Though Anna had no clue what was going on she thought it was funny. The ball went on as planned and everything was perfect.

The ball room was filled way past capacity as everyone wished to see the new princess. There was plenty of food and drink for all. But there was one thing

that Princess Elsa was determined to keep for herself. The most delectable treat in the world: Chocolate! It could heal anything and Elsa needed to heal for

aside from the food and drink she was so bored now that Anna had fallen asleep. Though how the baby could sleep with all the commotion was beyond her grasp.

The ball went on into the night and way past Elsa's bedtime. Elsa had excused herself a long while before then saying she would put Anna to bed. She did with

the help of Anna's nurse maid who stayed and Elsa kissed her little sister goodnight. When she arrived to her room, a large dinner was waiting with even more

chocolate. She ate almost everything and then played with her toys. She had a bad felling about something and the ice and snow appeared again. She tried

to make it go away and did for the most part but there was still a small trace of evidence that Elsa hadn't seen. It was on her tray trolley that was picked up

in a short while; the same tray trolley sometimes used for her parents. She had no idea a piece of ice was hidden there when it was taken away. She was

tucked in and put to bed forgetting the ice and snow incident. She dosed off and entered her dreamland. But this dreamland was weird this time. Instead of

her usual dreams, this time the moon shone bright and full upon a frozen pool of water that was cracked. It then changed to a blurry image of a person with brown hair and

light brown eyes. She didn't know if the person was male or female. The images began to blur and Elsa awoke with a start, confused and only vaguely

remembered the images shone to her. She shook her head

and laid back down, after a bit of confused thinking she fell into a dreamless sleep. What did all of that mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After ending the ball, the king and queen went in to check on their girls. They looked into Elsa's room first and saw her fast asleep but for some reason it was

a bit chilly in the room. They saw the window open and quickly brushed their initial worry aside having, in their minds, found the cause of the chill. They laid a

small and loving kiss on their daughter's forehead and headed to their chambers. There they found Anna fast asleep in her crib with her nursemaid watching

over her. The royals relieved her of duty and went to sleep still a bit concerned about the chill they felt earlier. But, soon it was forgotten and the king and

queen fell asleep. The next morning when breakfast was brought the king and queen gasped as they saw the chunk of ice that Elsa had not managed to clear

away. They looked at each other a little concerned but tried to tell themselves it was because the windows were left open in the kitchen and left it at that.

Five happy years passed, and the schedule remained the same for the queen spend time with her girls, take care of her people, spend quality time with her

husband , and still managing to write every day to her son's caretaker. But a few things had changed. Anna now shared a room with Elsa as the two were

inseparable. What was very surprising though was that Elsa now had a bit of control of her powers and would entertain Anna with it. Every night, when the

auroras would shine in the starry sky they would play and tonight was no different. Just as the auroras started to shine, Elsa heard a sound as she slept. Anna

walked across the room and stood beside her sister's bed. Then she whispered, "Elsa? Psst." After seeing her sister still hadn't woken up, Anna climbed onto

her sister's bed, with a little bit of trouble jumped on Elsa, and spoke a little louder. "Elsa. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Elsa groaned while her little sister

jumped on her and shook her wanting her to wake. She sleepily responded. "Anna, go back to sleep." At hearing this Anna sighed dramatically and rolled onto

her sister lying on her back and dramatically raising both hands to her head to emphasis her point. "I just can't. The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we he

have to play." Elsa then pushed Anna off the bed saying, "Go play by yourself." Anna fell on the floor with a thud and a classic look on her face, a little hint of

annoyance displayed. After thinking about what to do next for a minute, she gasped as an idea struck her. Knowing the one thing that would get her to wake,

she struggled to jump back on the bed excitedly, crawled onto her sister, and grabbed Elsa's eye open. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" This little question

finally got Elsa to open her eyes and smile. She got up and she with an excited little Anna ran to the ball room, the place where they always played. "Come on.

Come on. Come on Come on." She finally took a breath and shouted again "Come on." As Elsa tried to quit her, as they ran down the stairs to their favorite

place to play. from waking up the whole palace. When they finally opened the door to the ball room opened Anna let out a huge giggle. Elsa closed the door so

they could play and relatively not be heard. Anna and Elsa ran to the middle of the ball room giggling together and Anna spun Elsa a little. Anna then looked at

her sister and said what she always says. "Do the magic. Do the magic." At this Elsa did some motions with her hands forming a blue sphere in between them

making Anna ooh and aah at the wonderful sight. Then she looked up at Anna holding the sphere. "Ready?" Anna's eyes filled with wonder as she nodded in

agreement. At seeing her approval, Elsa sent the blue, snowy sphere shooting up to the ceiling. It exploded like a firework causing snowflakes to fall

everywhere. "This is amazing!" Anna jumped and giggled trying to catch the snowflakes running around in circles. Elsa turned to her little sister. "Watch this."

Then Elsa stomped on the floor causing it all to freeze like the water on a lake. This sent Anna slipping and sliding and giggling everywhere. Then the girls built

a snowman together and named him too. "Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" said Elsa in a funny voice.. "I love you Olaf." The girls played with their new friend and Elsa's ice

powers for hours. Then they slid down a slide and Anna landed in a pile of snow. They had never tried to play 'catch me in the snow pile' before and Anna

thought it might be fun. "Catch me." Elsa giggled and said "Hang on." Anna was caught each time but then she started going too fast. "Wait Anna…" She tried

to keep up to her sister but slipped and fell. She saw Anna falling and tried to catch her with her powers but missed and hit her in the head instead. As she

was struck a lock of her hair turned white blond. "Anna!?..." Elsa picked up her sister in her arms and saw that she wasn't moving.. "Anna?!..." She panicked

and she cried out for her parents. "Mamma! Pappa!" and cried worried for her sister as she held her close hoping they would hear and come to repair the

damage she had accidentally caused. In another place unknown to the girls, the young prince awoke suddenly just having had dreamed of Anna and Elsa. Thinking it was

nothing more than a dream, Jack curled up an fell again in to a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The King and Queen awoke with a start. They could hear their eldest daughter screaming for them but the screams were not from the room the girls shared.

They ran down the stairs searching for the source and came up to the ball room. They tried to open the door but found it stuck as if bolted shut. They tried

to open it many times before the King just ran out of patience. He ran at the door breaking it open and he and his Queen saw scared them. The whole room

was covered with ice and snow and in the center of it all was little Elsa holding her unconscious baby sister. The King ran and all but yanked Anna out of a

terrified Elsa's arms. Elsa could only stare at her hand terrified of this power within her and could vaguely hear her mumble something. "This is getting out of

hand." The Queen took her youngest child and wrapped her in a blanket and the royal family was once again leaving the castle in the night. The King and

Queen traveled the all too familiar road to a clearing they knew all too well. "Please help…my daughter…" after saying this what looked like rocks to Elsa began

to roll on their own. "It's the King." Just then the ruler of the trolls stepped forward once again. Knowing the two princesses knew nothing of their elder

brother, he thought it best not to mention it until the time was right. "Your majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" "Born. And their getting stronger." As

soon as the king finished his statement the Troll King noticed a small bundle in the Queen's arms and motioned for her to bring it forth for his inspection. He

saw a small white blond highlight in the young princess's hair and immediately knew what had transpired. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not

so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." The king nodded and said "Do what you must." "I recommend we remove all magic… even memories of

magic. To be safe. But don't worry I leave the fun. She will be okay." With this said the spell was performed. Elsa stepped forward then. "But she won't

remember I have powers?" At this the king laid a hand upon his daughter's shoulder. "It's for the best." The troll king knew of Elsa's destiny and had no choice

but to relay it for unlike her elder brother her powers could not be suppressed. "Listen to me Elsa. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also

great danger." Elsa gasped as the king of trolls showed with magic the things to come. "You must learn to control it. …Fear will be your enemy." In fear she

grabbed her father for safety and comfort. "We will protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure." The king silently swore to himself then and there that he

would not lose another child to this strange power. "Until then we will lock the gates… We'll reduce the staff… We will limit her contact with people…And keep

her powers hidden from everyone…including Anna." The next day all of Elsa's things and furniture were removed from the room the two girls once shared and

placed in a room down the hall. Anna ran to see Elsa reluctantly enter her new room giving Anna a quick sad look before shutting and locking the door. Anna

was heartbroken and terrified that she had done something wrong. With a slow walk back to what was now her room; she devised a plan to get her sister to

talk with her once again. And so at the end of the week and as snow began to fall, her plan was thrown into action. Excitedly she ran up to her sister's door

and tried the one thing that had always worked in the past. She stared to sing to her elder sister. "Elsa?" Using their secret knock she continued. "Do you

want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore… come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies…

and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." "Go away Anna." "Okay bye." Out of

the keyhole Elsa watch heartbroken that she had to do that to her baby sister but she had no choice. Because of her she had almost died and so she had no

choice but to protect her little sister at all cost. Even if protecting Anna came with the price of driving her away and creating a rift between the two sisters.

All Elsa wanted to do was call Anna back and sing and play with her but she knew better. So with a broken heart she slid to the floor with her back to the

door and began to sing sadly. "Of course I want to build a snowman. There I've said it. I've confessed. But I need to stay locked up inside. Although I hate to

hide, I know it's for the best. You know you're still my best friend. I wish that I Could be out there by your side. Of course I wanna build a snowman. Oh how

I'd love to build a snowman…" Elsa brought her knees up to her chest and cried before she could finish her song all the while questioning why. "Why are mother

and father ashamed of me? Why can't Anna know about my powers? Why do mother and father encourage I stay away from Anna? And most of all…Why was I

born with these strange powers?" As if he was sitting beside his little sister, Jack quietly began to question if the dreams and the feelings he was getting were

just some trick of his imagination or a clue to whatever the hidden future would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next three years, Elsa avoided Anna all together. Only when she was forced to be, she would avoid being in the same room as Anna altogether. She

had taken to crying herself to sleep from the loss of contact with her beloved little sister. To Anna it would seem Elsa no longer loved her, but it went so much

more deeper than that. The King and Queen had decided this the night they rushed to save little Anna's life. They decided that in order to protect Anna, their

only normal child, Elsa would be forced to give up her and Anna's sisterly bond. Even to them it seemed cruel but it was what had to be done in their eyes. For

the bond and knowledge of Elsa's magic is what had almost gotten Anna killed in the first place. During that time, the king had taken to telling his daughter a

phrase he believed would work in helping to control her powers as well as making her wear a pair of gloves that seemed to match her dress perfectly.

"Conceal. Don't Feel." It was an amazing amount of pressure that only made Elsa more fearful and her powers that much more uncontrollable. The queen was

terrified and knew this was all her fault. For it was from her family line that this power came from, a power that lay dormant in her but thrived in her twin

sister. At first it was believed that only the first born would inherit the power, but now it seems as if that theory was unfounded. Both her first and second

born had inherited the power belonging to her elder sister. She had no choice but to go along with her husband's plan regarding Elsa. Now the king refused to

touch her for fear of another child born from their union having the same strange power as their eldest daughter and their son. If all of that wasn't depressing

enough things were about to get worse. A few days after the King's first "Conceal. Don't Feal." session, the Queen received a letter that made her want to

die. At first she thought it was nothing more than another update on her son but what she saw almost made her drop the letter before she had read all the

way through.

_**Dear Queen of Arendelle, I am afraid I must bear terrible news. Today your son and my daughter went out to the small lake by our home to go ice **_

_**skating. I told them to be careful and Jack said they would. I now know I shouldn't have let them go. It has started to warm up so it was only **_

_**natural that the lake would be melting. I'm afraid that in an effort to save my daughter from falling into the freezing lake after stepping on a soft **_

_**spot has fallen in himself and I am afraid he never came back up. I regret to inform you that Prince Jack of Arendelle…is dead. I apologize if my **_

_**thoughts are all over the place at this moment.**_

_**Your loyal subject, Aria **_

The Queen took off at a dead run from the back gate of the castle and locked herself in her chambers. She collapsed onto her bed and while clutching to the

letter, cried herself to sleep not caring about her royal duties. All that Jack could remember was falling in to the lake and hearing someone call out his name

before the darkness took him then feeling a warm bright light engulf him. When he awoke he was floating in the air under the light of the full moon before he

landed not so gracefully onto the semi frozen lake. But something strange happened once he took hold of his old staff. The whole thing frosted over and once

he stepped on the lake the same thing happened again. He began to have fun with this new gift but when he stretched out his arms let out a yelp of surprise

for he was flying. He was riding the wind and rode it to a nearby tiny village. He had first gone to his homes but found it completely empty. He panicked at

first and searched everywhere they normally went but after a time of coming up with nothing, he figured they thought him dead and probably moved away.

Now that he was at the village, he began to ask around for directions. When no one answered him, he tried to touch someone on the shoulder but not even

that got their attention. Then a pair of children were playing tag and Jack was going to ask where he was but the scariest thing happened. The two kids ran

right through him as if he was invisible. In a frantic panic he tried to get everyone's attention in the tiny village and the same happened with them. Terrified,

he closed his eyes and let the wind carry him away not caring where he ended up. As if hearing Jack's silent plea to escape the fear, the wind carried him far

away to a smaller little lake somewhere across the sea. The area was similar to his old home but different all the same. Too scared to even care where he

was, Jack made himself a place to rest and though not really needed, cried to himself as he slowly drifted into a fitful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later, Anna and Elsa had been forced into the same room when they had to celebrate Anna's birthday. The King and Queen had gotten Anna a bike. It

was a two seater mainly from the Queen so the girls would spend some time together. Elsa didn't see it that way and continued her treatment towards her

sister encouraged by her father. Though he was kind when he helped her in a "Conceal. Don't Feel" session as she began to call them, there were times when

he lost his patience and belittled her instead of flat out shouting at her for fear of her powers lashing out. Well, Anna was having none of Elsa's treatment

today and so went to knock on her sister's door where she had retreated to only moments ago. Using their secret knock that they had created only a few

years before, she tried to get her sister's attention and began to sing. "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some

company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." At this she flipped onto a couch in the gallery and said to a painting, "Hang in there,

Joan." Then she continued her song. "It gets a little lonely…all these empty rooms…Just watching the hours tick by…." While Anna imitated the clock, Elsa had

heard the whole thing and once again while leaning against the door and clutching her knees close, sang her sorrowful response wishing her little sister could

hear. "Of course I want to build a snowman… And run around and dance and play…I'm really lonely stuck inside my room… my life's all gloom and doom…But I

have gotta stay." With a tiny, depressed whisper she said to herself, "Hang in there Elsa." Elsa continued her sad song. "I know you're feeling lonely…I know I

am too… But my powers will not subside" Clutching herself closely she tried saying the words her father had drilled into her head, "Conceal, don't feel, conceal,

don't feel." Yet, the powers felt her sadness and fear and spread around her covering the floor in ice. As tears fell, Elsa wished that she had someone who

knew who and what she was and that they accepted her for it. Even going as far as wishing that they were the same as her, yet Elsa shook her head. She

knew her dream was just that, nothing more than a child's fantasy. Yet, she had no clue that somewhere far off in the distance another young soul had the

same dream. Jack had now learned that people couldn't see him if they didn't believe in him. Even though that comforted him somewhat, it still didn't take

away the pain for no one did. Believe that is. There were times when he forgot and was quickly reminded when a child ran right through him after playing in his

precious snow. But for some reason, tonight felt different. From off in the distance, he could hear a song being sung. But, this wasn't a happy song like what

the children around him were singing. From what he could hear this song was filled with sorrow. On the wind the tune was carried to Jack and as if a whisper

that the wind let him hear. "Of course I want to build a snowman… and run around and dance and play… I'm really lonely stuck inside my room…my life's all

doom and gloom…" That was all Jack needed to hear he begged the wind to carry him to the one who sang this song but before the wind did as he asked, it

played him one final part of the song. "I know you're feeling lonely…I know I am too…But my powers will not subside…" At hearing the word powers, Jack's eyes

widened and his mouth all but fell open. Did he dare hope that there was someone out there like him? Did he dare hope that someone understood him? And

most important of all, did he dare hope that this person could see him? After some time, Elsa stood up and tried to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't

stop. She had no one to turn to, not even her parents for fear of hurting them like she did Anna. Slowly, she made her way to her bed and collapsed upon it

before getting in her covers. They were mainly just to give her the sense of a warm embrace for the cold was also a part of her and didn't affect her. So in

what she would call her first hug for the first time in forever, she drifted off to sleep with tears still falling. In her sleep, she let herself dream. She let herself

dream of being free and not letting anyone or anything hold her back. Free to use her powers and be accepted for it and being surrounded by friends that

understood her and bore the same burden. She let herself dream of being able to be with her little sister once again as well as with her parents. In her sleep,

Elsa let a smile appear on her face for the first time since the accident with Anna. A smile that brought hope for the future. After Jack recovered from the

initial shock, the wind answered his plea and carried him back to where he had first awoken and told by The Man in the Moon his name was Jack Frost. But,

instead of dropping him there the wind continued to carry him until he came upon a kingdom. A kingdom that from the little memories he had of when he was

alive, couldn't remember was there. A kingdom called Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack let the wind carry him over the kingdom and for the life of him from the few memories her retained from his life he could not remember this kingdom. Yet

at the same time there was something familiar about it too. When he came face to face with the castle that's when his memories came back to him. No he

was not Jack, a simple boy who lived with his poor mother and a little sister; he was Crowned Prince Jack of Arendelle. He could finally see the truth behind

the fake kind smiles his little sister would give him from time to time. He wondered if with what had happened to him his parents and people would be able to

see him. The wind carried him to the balcony of his parent's room and after being scared for a minute was ready to knock. Just as he was about to, he heard a

girl crying in a room a little further down. Reluctantly, he let the wind carry him to the open window and entered the room and what he saw shocked him.

There in the bed was a girl crying herself to sleep with ice and snow covering the room. Jack new it had to have been her for he hadn't stepped on the floor or

had he let his staff touch a single thing. He gasped and a hopeful spark ignited inside him. He had put two and two together and realized he had a sister with

the same powers that his parents had suppressed in him. By the mere look Jack could tell that her powers were probably too powerful to suppress for they

waited too long to take notice. Elsa heard a gasp and shot up on her bed like a rocket. There in front of her was a silver blond haired boy wearing brown

clothes and a brown cloak. She would have screamed had he not spoken to her just then. "Oh my…you can see me?" When he was answered with a nod he

tried to comfort her. "Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I love what you've done to the place." Elsa sat wide eyed. Someone found out about her powers.

She wanted to mentally curse herself until she saw him smile. "I know...Watch this." Summoning his powers he created a snowball in his hand and on the

window sill touched his staff to it frosting it immediately. Elsa was shocked to say the least. "Who are you?" The boy that Elsa had seen have the same

powers as her shocked her with his answer. "I am your brother… Crowned Prince Jack of Arendelle..." With wide eyes, Elsa sat looking at the boy. At first she

didn't believe him but after seeing his powers and him standing there, well she didn't rule it out. Jack saw the doubt in her eyes and decided to further explain

the situation. As the story went on her eyes grew wider. Her heart hurt for what he had gone through. He had to give up a piece of himself and his family

because of their parents fear. The troll king was right. Fear would be her enemy but it wasn't her fear mainly. It was the fear of others that would start the

fear in her. She suddenly became enraged her parents tried to take away the only person who all this time would have under stood her. She was about to go

to her parents and by force demand an explanation but felt a comforting hand on her shoulder stop her. Jack shook his head and pulled her into a huge hug

that made the tears in her eyes fall. Elsa and Jack finally had someone who understood them. Jack finally had someone who could see him. Jack and Elsa finally

had someone who accepted for who they are and loved them and their powers and to top it all off Elsa finally had a sibling she could be around and not worry

about hurting them. She could finally feel loved and be hugged and even though Jack could only make a normal person feel cold, to Elsa it is a warm and loving

embrace which is something that she hasn't felt in ages. While Jack and Elsa held each other in their sibling embrace, the King and Queen made their way to

Elsa's room to bid her goodnight. As they walked in they saw the display and though the King was about to call the guards, the Queen stopped him. Jack

looked up at his mother and father for the first time in forever and with the same eyes and his siblings said the words that the Queen had wished to hear since

that dreadful day. "Hi mom. Hi dad"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The King and Queen stood shocked at the door way of their eldest daughter's room. Though his appearance had changed somewhat, they recognized him and

ran across the room scooping him into a hug. It was chilly but they didn't care. Finally they had their whole family together again. "…But the letter said you

died…" "I guess I did in a way…But The Man in the Moon brought me back…I don't know the reason since all he said to me was my name: Jack Frost. For the

longest time I have been going from town to town unable to be seen because I am not believed in but when I met Elsa she could because she believed." "But

son how did you find us? Elsa in particular?" "Dad I heard her sad song on the wind…At first I wanted to come and comfort her since in her song she said she

had powers and I thought that maybe she has the same powers as me but when I laid eyes for the first time on the kingdom, the suppressed memories came

back to me. I was going to knock on your window first but I heard Elsa crying and came to make her feel better. I didn't know if you would be able to see me

too but I guess true family can." "Oh my son you don't know how much I have missed you. I am so sorry about what we did. I guess we were just…" "Afraid?"

With a nod from both his parents he sighed. "If it's alright with you guys, I want to stay with Elsa." "Of course I can have the servants bring another bed in

here and you can share the room just like you and Anna used to do Elsa." "Anna?" "Jack, Elsa isn't the only little sister you have. Anna is the youngest but has

no knowledge of magic what so ever. There for I've separated the two girls due to an incident that occurred several years ago." At the mention of the incident

Elsa flinched and turned and hugged Jack tightly. Jack hugged back and tried to comfort his sister and stroked her hair lovingly. "So I guess me meeting her is

out of the question?" The King and Queen didn't know how to answer that. Though he seemed to have more control of his powers than Elsa, he could still

accidentally reveal it to her. They knew they were being paranoid but they couldn't help it especially the king. He was not only more protective of Anna because

she was the youngest but also because she was the only one without powers though he would never admit it aloud. "I can control my powers so she won't

know I have them but you owe me this much. I have a right to meet my baby sister!" "Yes you're right." Luckily Jack had cleared the ice just as the servant

knocked at the door and brought in the extra bed placing it on the other side of the room they saw Jack and smiled at him making him smile in return. "Yes

you're right. Tomorrow you will meet her. I promise." "Thank you dad…" Picking up his wife from the floor, he turned to his eldest children. "Yes well, it has

been an eventful night and we all need to rest up for tomorrow when you meet Anna and the kingdom. Goodnight Jack, Elsa." Together the two said:

"Goodnight mother. Goodnight Father." As soon as the King and Queen left Elsa and Jack put the two beds together and climbed in. Jack rocked Elsa to sleep

who was obviously replaying the 'incident' their father had spoken of earlier. After Elsa fell asleep he quickly followed suit. The next morning Jack found he

could be seen now. Why he didn't know but hey he couldn't complain. He was being fitted for his attire for his introduction to his sister and his family's kingdom

when Elsa came to call him. The fitting had just been completed and his parents were ready to introduce him to his little sister. Nervous beyond belief, he

walked behind Elsa contemplating what would happen. Would the kingdom accept him? Would his sister? He was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice that

Elsa had already lead him to the ball room where Anna and him would meet for the first time. Anna had no clue what surprising news her parents had for her

and it had her on pins and needles. She was getting antsy by the time she was lead to the ball room. When her parents had first brought her from the gardens

where she played, they mentioned the news would be told in the ball room. So with anxiety in her heart, she let her parents lead her through the door and

when she entered she saw Elsa and a boy standing next to her. "Mom… Dad…who's that?" "My dear this is the surprising news we wanted to tell you. This is

your older brother, Jack."


End file.
